<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brock Blocked by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925347">Brock Blocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Other, light gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Hammondcloy. Here is something I don't do too often if at all, and that's a non ABDL story. Here, we have Brock getting a little fed up with his friends and their density when it comes to him hitting on the ladies, so when he gets the chance to take them out of the equation, he takes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brock Blocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why hello there, you’re quite the cute young lady.” Brock said to yet another random girl that he met in the Pokémon center, the young playboy doing his very best to finally score a date while Ash and Max were off doing something else. Why don’t you and I take it to my room, and we could-.” The young man of color started to say as he went in for the kill, but just as he was about to seal the deal, his worst nightmare came true. Ash and Max returned.</p>
<p>“Oh hey Brock!” Ash called out to his friend as he and the younger boy started rushing over towards him.</p>
<p>Brock did his best to try and ignore those two, but in the end, they still came up to him and started talking anyways.</p>
<p>While the pair babbled on about what happened while they were out, the lady that Brock was trying to seduce quickly became disinterested with what was happening and just left, causing the young man of color to let out a disappointed sigh when he realized that she wasn’t going to be coming back.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ash and Max were just going on and on about their random story, not even realizing that their friend wasn’t paying them any mind. After a few minutes of stewing yet another rejection, Brock gave the pair a piece of his mind.</p>
<p>“You know what, I don’t care!” He yelled out, scaring Ash and Max since they had no idea what they did wrong.</p>
<p>“Woah Brock, take it easy.” Ash said in an attempt to calm his friend down, but that only seemed to worsen the situation.</p>
<p>“No, you know what. I’m done.”</p>
<p>“H-hey, where are you going!” Ash asked as he watched the other boy walking out of the Pokémon center.</p>
<p>“Getting as far away from you two as I possibly can!” he exclaimed as he angrily walked through the sliding doors of the center, leaving Ash and Max to look at each other in confusion.</p>
<p>As he walked down the street, Brock was barely able to keep himself from yelling at the sky from how mad he was. It wasn’t as if this was the first time the pair did this to him either. He knows they are basically kids, but surely, they couldn’t be so dense to not realize that they were cock blocking him.</p>
<p>Regardless, it was infuriating that there hasn’t been a single girl who was willing to date him, and it was all their fault. He only wished that there was some way to stop them so that he can finally find the girl of his dreams.</p>
<p>“Why hello there, young man.” Came the voice of an older woman from seemingly out of nowhere, causing Brock to look up in surprise to find out where that mysterious voice was coming from.</p>
<p>“Um, hi?” Brock replied when he saw the woman standing outside of what looked to be nothing more than a humble wooden shack.</p>
<p>“I can see that something is bothering you. Please, come in.” She gestured as she walked through the cloth curtain door.</p>
<p>Curious as to what laid beyond, the young man of color took in a deep breath before entering the random lady’s shack. When he was inside, Brock was amazed at all the different items and curios that littered the place. There were even some things that looked like ancient Pokémon relics.</p>
<p>“So, you’re having trouble with your friends. They keep getting in the way of you trying to have a relationship, no?”</p>
<p>“H-how did you know?”</p>
<p>The woman smiled. “What if I told you that I have a way to make sure that these friends of yours never get in your way again, so that you could be free to pursue a relationship with any woman without the fear of them ruining it.”</p>
<p>“You can do that?” Brock asked with surprise, not even caring how the older woman could possibly know about that.</p>
<p>“Well, what will it be?” She asked bluntly, smiling as if she already knew what his answer was going to be.</p>
<p>He thought about it for a moment. It was hard to trust a random stranger that he had just met, but at the same time, if nothing was done, he would never end up in a meaningful relationship.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Brock made his decision, and after telling the woman, he thanked her for her help and left the shack, carrying with him a couple of special items that he was told would solve his little problem.</p>
<p>Before long, the young man made it back to the Pokémon center where Ash and Max where waiting in the lobby.</p>
<p>“Ash! Max!” Brock called out the pair.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Ash exclaimed as he ran up to his friend.</p>
<p>“We were worried about you.” Max chimed in, hoping to make Brock feel at least a little bad for leaving like he did.</p>
<p>“I’m alright now. And to show how sorry I am, I got you both these.” Brock said as he held out a Pokéball in each hand.</p>
<p>When the two leaned in to get a good look at the strange looking balls, Brock smiled and pressed them against their chests, causing a blindingly bright light to be expelled out of both of the Pokéballs as they opened.</p>
<p>As Ash and Max tried to cover their eyes from the light, they noticed that their bodies were changing. Both of them were getting smaller, their bodies getting more yellow and furrier as the light shone brighter and brighter. Neither one knew what to make of the situation, all they knew was that they were scared.</p>
<p>“Dad?” Max said as he looked at Ash with a scared expression, one that was returned with an equally frightened one.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be alright son.” Ash tried to say despite showing some fear of his own.</p>
<p>After that, the light had totally enveloped the room, covering the entire place for a few seconds before dimming down. When the light was completely gone, Brock looked down to see two Pokémon standing in front of him.</p>
<p>One of them looked like a Pikachu and the other a Pichu, but there was something about them that didn’t look quite right.</p>
<p>“Ash. Ashchu chu Ash chu!” The Pikachu one said to the smaller Pokémon.</p>
<p>“Max, ax chu Max Max!” Cried the other one as it looked at the Pikachu-like Pokémon.</p>
<p>After the two Pokémon talked to each other for a bit, they ran towards the door and out into the wild, leaving a very confused Brock to stand there and wonder what happened.</p>
<p>“I wonder what those Pokémon were doing here.” He said to himself as he scratched his head, only to realize that the items that he was holding were gone.</p>
<p>Then, he thought to himself, was he holding something? He could have sworn he was, but now he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Unable to come to a conclusion, the young man of color just shrugged it off and started making his way towards his room, not even remembering that he just turned his two friends into Pokémon all because he was upset at them for being unable to woo the women.</p>
<p>The following week, Brock was in the zone. He had gotten not one, not two, but five women’s numbers, and he was going to be going on a date every night that week. He couldn’t believe how easy it was. It was so easy in fact that the young man couldn’t believe he wasn’t getting ladies sooner. It was a mystery why he was unable to get a girlfriend until now, but it didn’t matter at this point. Since there was no way to tell why he was so unsuccessful before, the young man just shrugged it aside and focused on more important matters, like what kind of condoms he should bring in case his dates want to stick around a little longer than just dinner.</p>
<p>While Brock was laughing it up with his new lady friend, his hold friends were out in the wild acting like they had always been Pokémon with no recollection that they were ever human. In fact, they didn’t even go far from the center, the pair just in the forest behind it hunting for their next meal. Ashchu and managed to kill himself a Caterpie and dragged its lifeless corpse to Maxchu who was eagerly waiting for his dad to bring it to him.</p>
<p>After placing the dead Pokémon in front of Maxchu, the Pichu-like Pokémon started devouring the poor creature, Ashchu joining in shortly after so he could regain a little more strength to go hunt for something else. <br/>As they munched on the dead Caterpie, Ashchu couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted a mate, if not for his sake, for his son. It wasn’t the life they planned, but it’s the one the lead now. Despite it coming from someone who was mad he couldn’t get his rocks off, the chu pair were happy, and in the end, that’s all that really mattered. As for the mysterious woman, there was nary a trace of her or her shack, almost as if she was never there to begin with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>